Let the Games Begin!
by Book and Fanfic Traveller
Summary: President W., leader of The Fandom, is probably the craziest fanfic writer the world has encountered. So nobody's surprised when she decides to hold the 76th Annual Hunger Games... With characters from HP, PJO, THG, Narnia and Max Ride, and twilight. Four tributes will be chosen from each series... Who will win? Rated T for the killing. NOTE: don't read this if you like twilight.


**...And let the Games begin!**

_1. The Tributes_

Katniss was sitting on the couch in her living room. Life in the Hunger Games series was not an easy one- why did she have to loose _everyone? _They were back, of course, but the simple thought of loosing Prim was just... And Peeta. Their love was declared now...

'Attention, please!' Plutarch Heavensbee's voice spoke loudly on the TV. 'This is very important! President W. is going to make an announcement!'

President W., a crazy fanfiction writer, she never showed her face. Katniss saw her image. She was wearing the same dark blue hood she wore last time she made an announcement.

'Good evening ladies and gentlemen' she started with her elegant British accent. 'The Council of Fandoms has made a decision! The 76th annual Hunger Games will take place in two weeks! There will be 6 fandoms participating. Four tributes will be chosen from each series. They will be brought at the Capitol for the Games. The Reapings will take place tomorrow morning, at 11 a.m. All citizens of Panem must be present!' Katniss could feel the smile in her voice, though she couldn't see her face.

'Katniss!' Prim ran into the living room. 'Have you heard? Do you think that I...?'

'I hope not, Prim'

Katniss felt angry. All she could tell Prim was 'I hope not'?! But she was afraid. Afraid that if she told Prim she wouldn't get reaped, she would. Like the book said. Katniss watched Effie open and shut her mouth, without hearing her speech. She was the only one that got spared. Katniss was praying. 'Not Prim, not Prim, anyone but Prim...'

'And now, the tributes! Ladies first, of course!' Effie's joy woke Katniss up. Not Prim... She wasn't going to let Prim die again.

'Katniss Everdeen!' Katniss felt fear, shock, and surprise. She had been so worried about Prim getting reaped she didn't worry about herself. But she had won the Games once. She could do it again. She walked towards the small wooden platform, without paying attention to the crowd.

'... And Anita Finch!' Effie's voice said somewhere very far away. Anita... Anita Finch... Who was she? The question echoed in Katniss's mind. She turned around to see a red- haired girl walk towards the platform. Foxface.

'And now the gentlemen...' Not Peeta, not Peeta, not Peeta... 'Peeta Mellark and... Finnick Odair!' Of course. Katniss shook her head.

The modern Capitol train left the station. Foxface curled up on the warm, comfy sofa. They were about to watch the Reapings- Reapings from other Series. Foxface couldn't wait to see the other tributes.

She didn't pay any attention to the Panem reaping. She just waited.

'The Reaping of the Harry Potter series' Claudius Templesmith's voice announced. Foxface saw the impressive castle, then a big hall inside it... Beautiful. The golden walls, the ceiling that looked like the sky... Beautiful. And the four long tables. She admired the hall while listening to a tall woman's speech. The woman had grey hair and reminded Foxface of an eagle. Was that Eagleface? Anita smiled at the thought.

'And now, the tributes' the woman said. 'Girls first.' Anita looked nervously towards the screen. Then she noticed the flags. Above each table, there was a flag. A red one with a golden lion. A blue flag with a bronze eagle. A yellow one with a black badger and a green one with a silver snake.

'Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood.' A girl with curly brown hair, chestnut eyes, a small nose and full lips stood up at the lion table, followed by a short girl with wavy blond hair, pale skin and extremely big light-blue eyes, who was sitting at the eagle table.

'And now the boys. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.' the woman said it like the Reaping was no big deal. Anita saw two boys stand up at the lion table, following the girls. One of them had bright green eyes and messy black hair, and he was wearing glasses. The other had a round face, brown hair and brown eyes, and Foxface found him really handsome.

Foxface saw the four wave to the crowd, while the others were clapping. But there was no smile. No cheer. Just clapping.

She watched them leave the castle with an old, red steam train. The Hogwarts Express. Foxface had no idea what Hogwarts could be, nor was she interested in that subject. She wanted to see the tributes.

'And now we'll move to the Percy Jackson series, where we had our first volunteer' Claudius Templesmith's voice was cheerful.

Anita saw the great terrace that reminded her of ancient Greek temples. There were lots of kids there, and a... And a... A... A what?!

It looked like a horse, except half of it was human.

'What's that?' Anita asked.

'That's a centaur, of course!' Effie cried. 'My dear, do you know a single thing about Greek mythology?'

Foxface ignored Effie's answer and watched the Reaping. Of course, it started with the same boring speech. She studied the kids' faces. Most of them couldn't be called 'kids', as they looked about seventeen. When the speech ended, they started clapping- which was quite unusual. Foxface was sure none of them had listened, that they had been too worried about getting reaped.

'Ladies first' the centaur said, and his words reminded Anita of Effie. 'Thalia Grace...' a tall girl with spiky black hair and freckles stepped out of the crowd. 'And Rachel Elizabeth Dare' . The other girl had red hair and green eyes. She was trembling. She walked towards Thalia when somebody shouted.

'I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!' It was a girl with medium, straight dark- brown hair and pale skin.

'Very well, Clarisse' the centaur said. 'Rachel, my dear, you're spared. Now the boys. Percy Jackson and...' Percy Jackson had dark hair and pale green eyes. 'Nico di Angelo!' the boy was short, and he had long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Really pale skin.

Anita watched someone interview the girl who had volunteered.

'Well, I want to win' she said. 'Rachel wouldn't have had a chance, she would have probably been the first to die, and I don't want that for our series' she said proudly. The girl was quite mean, Anita thought. And probably really dangerous. Like Cato, Clove and Glimmer.

'We're now going further with... The Chronicles of Narnia!' Claudius Templesmith said it like 'Nuur- neee- arh' . Fortunately, the name of the series was written on the screen.

Foxface saw the hills, the mountains, the woods and the waterfalls and rivers. So beautiful. Trees blooming with delicate light-pink flowers. Just like a fairytale. Then she saw the castle. It was enormous, all made of marble and silver. Then the small, elegant pavilion, with lots of people standing there.

And Anita saw the lion on the stage. It... _He_ started a speech. Wait. A speech. And it was a lion. Something was wrong there, and Anita was sure lions couldn't talk. Some magic must've been involved. The lion repeated the speech she had heard so many times before.

'And now, Narnians, I am deeply sorry to announce the unlucky tributes of our series... Ladies first of course...' Anita noticed something. A rebellious act against the Capitol. None of the series had done that before.

Well, the Capitol wasn't really called 'Capitol'. Everyone knew it's real name- The Writing Center of the Fandoms. But most Hunger Games characters called it Capitol.

However, we need to go back to the Reaping, because it was nowhere near the end.

'Susan Pevensie and Jill Pole!' the lion roared, and Foxface found herself trembling. The first to come out of the crowd was a tall, beautiful seventeen-year-old with long, silky dark hair. She was followed by a girl who looked about fourteen, with big hazel eyes and fluffy short hair.

'And the gentlemen... Edmund Pevensie and King Caspian!' And in that moment, Foxface's attention was distracted by a very drunk Haymitch who came into the room with some weird dance moves.

'Haymitch, you're...' Katniss begun

'Yeah, honey?' Haymitch stared at the TV.

Anita's attention was drawn again towards the screen, so she could catch the last glimpse of Edmund Pevensie- a tall, thin sixteen-year-old with dark hair and blue eyes.

Haymitch turned around and went back to some other room- dancing of course-, ignoring Effie's disgusted screams.

Anita and Katniss turned their faces back towards the TV and watched the Reaping for the next series... Maximum Ride. Just a huge hall with white ceiling and walls. Nothing special, like other series. Anita was expecting to see lots of people... But all she could see was six kids, three girls and three boys. The oldest girl looked about sixteen or seventeen and she had long, straight brown-to-blond hair and a square face. There was another girl who seemed to be fifteen. She had dark curly hair and huge eyes. The third girl was probably nine and reminded Foxface of a little angel- fluffy blond hair, enormous dark-blue eyes.

The boys... Well the oldest looked like a native fighter. He had short dark hair and he seemed to be seventeen... Or even eighteen... The second looked just a bit younger. He was extremely thin and his dark-brown hair looked almost like a girl's. For unknown reasons, he kept his eyes closed. The third boy was probably eleven or twelve and he looked very much like the young girl- the same blond hair and big blue eyes.

A tall hooded man appeared on the stage and started talking. The same boring speech... Blah blah blah... We need to sacrifice... Blah, blah... The writing center is the best thing on earth... Blah, blah, blah...

'And now, ladies and gentlemen, THE TRIBUTES!' he joyfully yelled. 'Girls first...' he picked up two notes. 'Nudge and ANGEL!'

'Wait, wait...' the oldest girl said in panic. 'WAIT!' she yelled as the little blonde girl walked towards the stage.

'It will be alright Max' she said, but Foxface noticed she was trembling.

'No, it won't! Stop! I volunteer! I VOLUNTEER!' she yelled in despair and ran towards the stage, pushing the little girl out of her way. Like Katniss had done for Prim.

'Well, well...' the man smiled. 'Seems we have a volunteer. Very well Max... But we should continue, don't you think so?' he said and picked up two notes from the boys' bowl. 'Fang and... Hmmm... Iggy? Am I right?' The older boys got to the stage.

Anita watched the four tributes wave to the two blondes. She noticed the little girl was crying. Anita was sure that the blonde girl and the girl that had volunteered for her were very close to each other.

'Now that we're finished with this fandom, we'll continue with the sixth fandom that will take part in the Games...' Claudius Templesmith said. 'Ladies and gentlemen, the last, and yes, least series is... Twilight!'

Mountains appeared on the screen. The views were beautiful... And then Foxface noticed the house. It was huge and luxurious. There were lots of people in the living room... Anita saw some of them seemed really pale... One was sitting in the sunlight and he looked like... He had glitter on him. _Glitter?_ Something was definitely wrong with this fandom.

There was a small stage, and Anita saw two people on the stage, who seemed to be a couple. They both looked pretty young, and they were really pale, which gave Foxface the feeling they were younger than they should have been.

Everything started with the same boring speech... About the sacrifice, the writers who worked hard to make the characters better and so on... Anita had to force herself to stay awake.

'And now I have the pleasure to announce the tributes...' the man spoke in his soft voice. 'Just like our rules say, gentlemen first.' he said, which was quite unusual. He picked up to pieces of paper. 'Edward Cullen and Jacob Black.' Edward Cullen was the guy who was shining in the sunlight. Anita was a bit disgusted, thinking she'd have to face such a creature. Jacob Black looked like a combination between American and Filipino.

'...And the ladies' the woman said. 'Bella Swan and Alice Cullen'. Bella Swan was quite ugly- small eyes that seemed to have no colour, pale skin, almost gray, and long straight brown hair. It was a plain brown, not chestnut brown or chocolate brown, or blondish brown, or brown-to-auburn, or dark brown (like Katniss's). Plus, the girl was extremely thin, almost anorexic. Alice Cullen looked a bit healthier, with her short dark hair and- was that even possible?- golden eyes. She was taller than Bella, even prettier, although her skin seemed to be a shiny kind of white.

'And these were the tributes! Prepare for tonight's chariot riding! See you then!' Claudius Templesmith's words echoed in Anita's mind.

'We're approaching the Capitol' Finnick said. Peeta was reading a brochure about the other fandoms. 'Is that any good?' Finnick asked.

'Well, yes. Most of the others have magic on their side, and most of them are not used with killing innocents.' Peeta answered.

'Seems alright. But they're still dangerous' Finnick replied.

'I know.' Peeta looked outside. They could already see the Capitol- or the Writing Center. It wasn't like the book Capitol- no colourful buildings with strange shapes. It looked like a normal city from the outside.

The train was slowing down. Peeta could see four other trains in the station. He recognized the blonde girl standing on one of the platforms, waving to the crowd as one of the Harry Potter girls.

The train stopped. Peeta was ready to smile to the people who were excited about him getting killed...


End file.
